freddy_fazbears_pizzeria_simulatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Soundtracks
This page showcases the soundtrack/ost made by Leon Riskin, or are from previous games that get featured in this, for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator & Ultimate Custom Night. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Title Screen Title Screen is the music that plays during the actual title screen of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator it is very upbeat and joyful, giving the game a fun or happy vibe. A Slice and a Scoop A Slice and a Scoop is a song that plays during the Beginning Minigame. It also plays when Play Testing some games and attractions. The song is an instrumental, happy, and upbeat song that resembles the emotion of the Beginning Minigame and playtesting some games and attractions. Thank You for your Patience Thank You for your Patience is the song that plays when using the Catalog Mode. 240 Bits Per Mile soon Creme De La Creme soon No Time For Popcorn soon Four Bits to the Left soon Alchemists Fantasy soon The Runaway soon Groovy Gravy soon Forgotten Sunday Show sooon Swallowed by the Void soon Smashing Windshields soon Just Add Water soon Legal Woes soon Minor Corrosion of the Bizet soon Nowhere to Run sooon Credits soon Ultimate Custom Night Eisoptrophobia Eisoptrophobia is the music that play's on the selection menu for UCN it consists of clocks ticking and other sounds. Hybernating Evil Hybernating Evil is one of the many songs that play when playing UCN on a certain AI amount. Last Breath Last Breath is one of the many songs that play when playing UCN on a certain AI amount. Sleep No More Sleep No More is one of the many songs that play when playing UCN on a certain AI amount. Sonata for the Fallen Sonata for the Fallen is one of the many songs that play when playing UCN on a certain AI amount. Where Dreams Die Where Dreams Die is one of the many songs that play when playing UCN on a certain AI amount. Crumbling Dreams Crumbling Dreams is the song that plays when Ballora is active and is used to help locate her, it was originally used in Sister Location. Music Box These are a group of songs that play for The Puppet's music box they are reused from previous games, their is also a variant that plays after Freddy Fazbear kills the player that is reused from FNaF 1. Highschool Days Highschool Days is the song that plays during the Toy Chica: The High School Years Intermissions. Freddy Theme Freddy Theme is the song that plays for Freddy's segments in the "Bear of Vengeance" intermissions. Foxy Theme Foxy Theme is the song that plays for Foxy's segments in the "Bear of Vengeance" intermissions. Win Night music This is the music that plays after you've scored a new highscore ingame and depending on the amount you get it will be longer. Void Void is the song that plays once you get the final intermission in the game with Golden Freddy. Trivia Soon Category:Mechanics Category:Ost